


So He Stays

by Zhyrs



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Frot, M/M, No Condoms, Office Sex, Poor Life Choices, Post-Finale, Questionable Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhyrs/pseuds/Zhyrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien leans back in his chair and then glances at the door. "Umm," He's entirely ready to protest, but can't make the words come out. </p><p>"There's no one here." He must take Damien's silent look as a go ahead because he starts unbuckling his own pants. "And I'm sure the last time you had sex in here," Jared says while toeing off his shoes and kicking his pants aside, "you didn't care about getting caught."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So He Stays

It's dark in the office. Late. Damien shouldn't be here this late, but he is. He always is now. There's paperwork and decisions and he's not really sure how Stanton handled it all. He's not really sure Stanton handled it at all, but so far he hasn't found proof that Stanton had that much outside help. "Probably summoned elves on a pan flute." Damien mutters darkly into his glass of whisky.

"Reviewing your last date?" Jared's slouched against the door frame, a similar glass dangling precariously from the tips of his fingers. He's the only other person who's ever here this late. Who's always here this late.

It's been difficult for them. For the whole firm really. First losing Stanton. And then Peter leaving right after that. Damien taking over. The shift in dynamics disrupting the vibe of the office. Damien thought briefly about firing Jared, telling him to go move to Texas to be with the Bash, but losing another senior partner... it might disrupt the office completely. So Jared stays. He makes jokes when people expect him to. He throws parties in the beach house he doesn't live in anymore. He high fives associates when they say that they're glad he's still here even though they don't see how he looks at the glass wall in the middle of the office that now reads Infeld, Daniels, & Karp.

Damien presses his fingers into his eyes, trying to rub the ache away. He doesn't want to deal with witty repartee this late. "Go. Away."

"Nah." Jared's voice sounds much closer and Damien's chair is being turned before he can even get his eyes open. When he looks Jared is irresponsibly close to him. "You look like you could use a break." His knee brushes against Damien's knee.

Damien leans back in his chair and then glances at the door. "Umm," He's entirely ready to protest, but can't make the words come out. 

"There's no one here." He must take Damien's silent look as a go ahead because he starts unbuckling his own pants. "And I'm sure the last time you had sex in here," Jared says while toeing off his shoes and kicking his pants aside, "you didn't care about getting caught."

It's meant to sting and it does. This isn't a good idea. They're both slightly drunk. Maybe that makes it okay. The little voice inside Damien's head that's insisting that this will cause trouble gets drowned out with white noise as Damien stares at Jared's boxer shorts. He expected them to be something silly, but they're a soft black. They match Jared's socks. The voice tries to get him back on track. "I wasn't the boss having sex with a subordinate." 

Jared laughs at that. "Not that time, huh." He straddles Damien's lap and starts unbuttoning his shirt. "But you have been. Think of me as an intern." He slides his hands over Damien's chest. "You like those."

Damien doesn't need to think hard to imagine Jared as an intern, willing and pliable, waiting for Damien to show him the ropes. Damien shakes his head. "We shouldn't be doing this." Jared leans back. He doesn't stop slowly moving his hips, a constant, light rocking. The white noise is starting to buzz in Damien's head again.

"You never thought about this?" 

Damien never thought about it. Never thought about him bending Jared over his desk after one smart ass comment too many. About Jared coming up with some fool proof court stunt that left Damien's pants around his ankles and the judge bringing them up on contempt of court charges. About them being alone in the elevator. About biting comments and bruises and sore muscles that would take days to ease away.

He realizes that he must have not been thinking about it for awhile because the next thing he's aware of is Jared giving him a 'yeah right' look as he slides Damien's pants to his knees. He settles back onto Damien's lap, starts those maddening slow movements again, and leans close, face pressing into the crook of Damien's neck. His hands trace patterns along Damien's sides. 

Damien wants to do something. Wants to touch, grab, _something_. But his hands only flex against the arms of his chair. They feel like they're glued there. Jared's doing something obscene with his tongue and Damien's ear. It drags a low sound out of Damien's throat. He tries to compose himself. "Ellen teach you that?"

"Not really Swatello's speed," Jared mumbles and keeps moving his tongue.

Damien's hands twitch again. He feels like he should move his hips, but he doesn't. He just sits there, feeling Jared's tongue and fingers and hips slowly move. "I'm not Peter." Damien says it quietly, dangerously. 

Jared pauses for a split instant before he keeps moving. If his movements hadn't been so consistently steady Damien wouldn't have even noticed the pause. "No, you're not," he breathes out, but not maliciously. It's just a fact.

Damien's hands are now gripping the chair arms, nails digging into the soft leather. "Then stop treating me like him." 

Jared freezes completely this time. Damien thinks maybe even his heart stopped beating for a second before Jared leans back. He looks right at Damien and his eyes are glassy in a way that can't be entirely blamed on alcohol. "I never did this with Peter."

And Damien understands. Sees it all laid out in front of him, so plainly. Jared never got to do this with Peter. Never took the chance. So Jared's here with Damien. And now he looks like maybe he's thinking about leaving. And, fuck that, Damien's excruciatingly hard and hasn't had sex since Stanton died. So Damien huffs and mutters "awesome" and rolls his hands that don't feel glued anymore in a 'whatever, let's continue' gesture. Jared's slow to move so Damien slouches a little further in his chair and rolls his hips. Jared leans back into Damien's neck, hands now only resting on Damien's sides. Another roll of Damien's hips and Jared moves, grinding himself a little harder against Damien.

Damien let's his hands travel against Jared's back, his nails skimming across the smooth expanse until they reach the edge of Jared's boxers. He leaves one hand there, sliding it down just a little to cup a butt cheek. The other hand he moves forward, between the two of them. It's takes some maneuvering to get both boxers down far enough for Damien to wrap his hand around both himself and Jared, but when he does it Jared makes a whiny, surprised noise that makes Damien bite his inner cheek to stop himself from coming right then.

He finds a rhythm and Jared matches it. His hands tighten around Damien's waist and his face is pressed tight against Damien's shoulder. When his breathing starts to hitch Damien tightens his hold on Jared's backside and pulls them both over the edge. 

Neither of them clean up much. They just slide their pants back on, willing to deal with it later. Damien turns his chair back towards his desk and adjusts some papers. Jared hovers, looks like he might say something, doesn't. Damien makes a note on a page, doesn't look at Jared. "Don't you have some court room to reek havoc on tomorrow?"

So Jared leaves. And Damien sees that he was gone before he even got here.


End file.
